Descendant of Darkness
by yourock980
Summary: AU, Anakin doesn't fall to the dark side. Luke and Leia fall through a time vortex after they crash land on Dagoubah, ending up in the time of the clone wars after the battle of Crystophsis Read to find out what happens when the past and future collide.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Wars, but I don't.**

**A/N My revised prologue. It's better than the last.**

"Luke what's going on?!" Leia yelled, as the ship jolted and came to a sudden stop.

"I don't know, it's like the navicomp has a mind of its own now." Came the reply from the pilot seat in the cockpit. She ran in and saw Luke trying to get the course set back. The swampy planet of Dagobah was right in front of them.

"Hurry or we're going to crash!" She yelled.

"I see that." He said. The thick fog of the atmosphere started blurring their vision to where they could see nothing. There was a loud splash as they landed in one of the lakes. They both grunted as they jolted forward.

Luke was out first, but was accidentally pushed in by Leia, who grabbed his hand and they fell into the murky water. Luke came up and gasped, followed by his twin. They grumbled and made their way to the land

"Well, that's just great." Leia muttered as the ship slowly sank into the water.

"We can get it out later; right now let's get to his old house." Luke said and headed in that direction, Leia following.

"Watch out for the creatures in the water." He warned when a large water snake ate one of the jumping like fish.

"Don't need to tell me twice." She said, disgusted. He smirked, but an invisible force started pulling both into the murky water that was the swamp. They struggled to get away, but the last they saw before they blacked out was the water taking over their vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Star wars belongs to Disney, wish I did own it though.**

"Luke, where are?" Leia groaned out as she sat up.

"I don't know." He replied. Gun fire sounded outside and sounds of droids marching into a permacrete ground.

"Seems we fell into the middle of a battle." She said.

"Who's in there?" A war worn voice sounded from outside.

* * *

"Rex, have those two said anything yet?" Anakin Skywalker asked, walking up.

"No sir, they refuse to say anything at all about themselves." Rex replied, saluting the Jedi knight.

"Go tell Kenobi, I'll deal with them." Anakin said. Rex saluted again and went to report to Kenobi, helmet under his right arm. Anakin walked into the room holding two scruffy adults. They act like twins. "I assume you two know why I'm here." He said. Both nodded in reply.

"And you should know that we won't talk." The woman said. She seemed used to talking. _Great politics. _Anakin thought.

"I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and General of a republic fleet. I order, as a superior, you to tell me who you are." He said. They both shook their heads.

"We refuse to say anything." The man said. He reminded Anakin of a younger version of himself.

Yoda walked just as Anakin was about to tell the man off. Yoda gave the two a knowing look, unnoticed by the angry Jedi Knight.

"Peace, Skywalker." Yoda said to the fuming man.

"Forgive me master." Anakin said, bowing to the short, wrinkled Grand Jedi master.

"Not be here, they should." Yoda said, nodding his head to the two silent adults. "From the future they are." He added. Anakin looked at him, shock written all over his face.

"How is that possible master?" He asked.

"Strange are they ways of the force young Skywalker. Much you still have to learn." Yoda replied cryptically. Anakin sighed and nodded.

"We all have much to learn." The man spoke up. Yoda nodded in agreement, as did the woman and Anakin even.

* * *

They could not believe it. Their father stood before them and only one scar over the left eye marked his otherwise perfectly fine and clean shave face. He looked almost exactly like Luke. His black, wavy hair nearly matched Luke's blond, wavy hair. Leia noted all this as Anakin and Yoda talked.

Anakin seemed used to anything but time traveling.

"Since you two aren't from this era." Anakin began. "I'm guessing you know the outcome of this war, and a lot more stuff you won't tell?" He said it as more of a statement then question, but Luke and Leia both nodded in reply.

"Tell him." Yoda said to the two. Anakin frowned, showing his true age, completely confused. Leia bit her bottom lip, not sure if she should. Luke on the other hand had no problem with telling their father who he was.

"That's impossible." Anakin said. He knew Padmé wasn't pregnant. She would've already told him. Leia could sense his disbelief.

"Seen it I have." Yoda said.

"You saw it on that planet you visited didn't you?" Anakin asked, realizing that. Yoda nodded in reply.

"You mean Dagoubah?" Luke asked. _How the fuck did this kid know of that planet._ Anakin wondered in his thoughts. His mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to process all this information.

Rex ran in. "Sorry to interrupt generals, but we have a problem." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Star wars belongs to Disney, wish I did own it though.**

**A/N Sorry for any short chapters in the future. Curse writers block.(Cue scary music.) I left y'all hanging last chapter, but I'm going to try not to this time. So without further odu.**

Anakin ran to the bridge to see what the problem. Luke and Leia followed, upon the request of Yoda. The ship shook and leaned slightly to the right as they ran. Ahsoka soon joined them. A separatist fleet had ambushed them.

"Snips, get in your fighter and lead the attack." Anakin ordered. Ahsoka nodded and ran to the hangar. He turned to face Luke and Leia. "Which of you is the better pilot?" He asked.

"Luke." Leia replied. Anakin told Luke to use his ship and said it would have Artoo next to it. Luke nodded and followed the Togruta padawan's retreating form to the hangar. Anakin looked at Leia.

"How good are you with that?" He asked, nodding to her saber.

"Good enough." She replied. "But better with a blaster." She added, holding out a hand pistol.

"Good, you'll help destroy the droids if they manage to get on board until then, something tells me you're good with strategy." He said. She nodded.

A holoprojection of the space they were in popped up as Admiral Yalurean walked in. "General Skywalker." He said, nodding to the Knight who was studying the map along with Leia.

"Admiral." Anakin said. He nodded back to him. "This young Jedi will be helping us for a while." He said as Yalurean gave Leia a questioning look.

"Oh." The admiral said. He studied the black haired girl with an unnerving gaze. Anakin didn't like how he was staring at his future daughter. He cleared his throat, making the admiral jump.

"Should I just leave?" Leia asked.

"No, you're fine." Yalurean replied. Wrong choice of words.

"Yalurean, I think you need to inform the other troops." Anakin said through clenched teeth. Only Leia and Rex seemed to notice this as the admiral nodded and walked off, still casting stray glances at Leia.

* * *

Luke had fun flying the yellow and black fighter, especially since Artoo was with him.

"Alright boys, lets go and don't bother the new guy until after this battle." Ahsoka's voice said over the com set. There was a wave of yes commanders and the clones checking in. They flew off into the fray of droid bombers and tri fighters.

"Buzz droids." Tops yelled over the com as the droids shot the little scrappies at them. The ships dodged as they were fired upon and returned the fire back. They were outnumbered a hundred thousand to one. Republic reinforcements came, were very few in number.

"General Kenobi has arrived." Anakin told them. Luke straightened slightly at the name. Ben, he thought to himself.

More bombers came out of the others ships hangar and joined the fray. Soon after Obi Wan's timely arrival, the separatist fled the battle. Each fighter returned to its respectful war frigate.

Obi Wan came onto the _Resolute_ soon after the ships returned.

"Master Obi Wan." Anakin said, bowing to his master slightly as brown haired master walked onto the bridge. Ahsoka also bowed to him slightly.

"Who are these two?" Obi Wan asked after greeting the two knights.

"These two are from the future." Anakin replied quietly. Obi Wan shook his head in disbelief. It was just completely impossible.

"The will of the force it is." Said the holoprojection of Yoda. They all quickly went to a more private room to talk.

**A/N So now Obi Wan has met the twins. Yay. The next chappie is going to be more or less funny. Ask questions, review and please no hate. PM me all hate. THANKS! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Star wars belongs to Disney, wish I did own it though.**

**A/N Are you guys ready? I am. This chapter is going to be filled with humor. And Luke may or may not instinctively call Obi Wan Old Ben. Hope you enjoy. And now, without further odu.**

A projection of the Jedi council was waiting when they got to the room.

"Masters." Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka said, bowing. Luke and Leia stood off to the side as the council was debriefed of what had happened.

Mace spoke first, his usual emotionless expression remaining on the twins. "So, the battle went well. And I see Yoda wasn't lying when he said that two future Jedi were with you." He said.

"Yes master. They know the outcome and such of this war, but refuse to tell us anything." Ahsoka said.

"Dangerous, knowledge of the future is." Yoda said to her. She nodded slightly.

"We are curious as to how you two got here though." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Luke and Leia nodded. They took turns explaining what happened before, how their ship crashed to how they ended up with Anakin.

"This is interesting." Plo Koon said.

"It is a unanimous agreement on that." Secura said.

A clone appeared in the projection." Sorry to interrupt." He said. "But we need reinforcements on Ryloth and soon." He said and ended his transmission.

"I will go." Ima Gun Dei said. He stood and left.

"We will continue later Skywalker. Seems we need to attend to more pressing matters." Mace said and the projection vanished.

"Snips, get this message to Rex." Anakin said. A new order for them had come through during the transmission.

"Yes master." Ahsoka said and took the holopad to the captain.

"I need to go Anakin. I just got word, I have new orders as well." Obi Wan said and turned to leave.

"Alright master." Anakin said. Leia was confused about what happened. Luke knew Ben had trained Anakin, but he knew for sure Anakin never gained rank of Jedi master.

"Why did that padawan call you master?" Luke asked after the door shut.

"Because she is my padawan." Anakin replied. Luke and Leia gaped.

"Okay that's news." Leia said. Anakin chuckled.

"Yea, to you two." He said.

"No one was told much of your past in our era, so we shouldn't really be surprised." Luke said. Leia nodded in agreement, still in shocked that their father had a student before he turned.

"Well, I think I can shed some light on my past for you." Anakin said.

"Really?" Luke and Leia asked at the same time.

"We're going to be on this ship for a while, so yea." Anakin replied. Soon they were in hyperspace, off to rescue Jabba's son.

The three sat down in an awkward silence. Anakin cleared his throat before telling him of his childhood and what it was like being trained by Obi Wan.

"So, you killed them all?" Leia asked.

"Yes, but at the time my actions were justified to me because they caused her death." He replied, hanging his head slightly in shame.

She nodded slightly. Luke seemed to be in a different galaxy at that moment.

"Hey, you alright?" Anakin asked. Luke blinked slightly before nodding in reply. "You don't seem like it." Anakin said.

"I'm just thinking of what our presence here does to the future." Luke said.

"The force has willed you to be here, so whatever happens, happens I guess." Anakin said.

"I think he means, it just seems a little too coincidental. That something bigger is going on and we might change the future entirely." Leia said.

"It does seem like that, but I think you know what we say by now." Anakin said. The twins nodded.

"If its the will of the force." They said in unison. Anakin nodded.

"I'm proud. Never thought I'd say that." He said.

"We never thought we'd get to hear you say that." Leia said. He smirked slightly.

"Well you did." He said. Luke and Leia didn't seemed surprised at that comment.

"Tell me a bit of the future. Something that won't affect it?" Anakin asked. They shrugged. Why not?

**A/N hope you liked. Especially the father children bonding moment they had. My mind is for some reason on my other fan fic, so sorry if its not like what you expected, but it will get better. Review and PM me all hate. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Star wars belongs to Disney, wish I did own it though.**

**A/N Are you guys ready? I am. This chapter is more or less going to be filled with action. And Luke may or may not be real rude, and slip up and say something of the future that him and Leia unofficially agreed to not speak of. Hope you enjoy. And now, without further odu.**

They were able to tell very little. Mainly just things about themselves. They were able to say nothing of the empire or the rebellion and how Anakin dies.

"That it?" He asked half an hour later when they finished.

"We can't give too much away, but yea, pretty much." Luke replied. Yalurean entered.

"General, we've arrived." He said, eyeing Leia. Luke narrowed his eyes at the admiral, who still stared at Leia. _He's worse then Jabba. _Luke thought. Leia had the same thought.

"Admiral, this is the other Jedi who will be helping us." Anakin said, motioning to Luke. Both were trying their best to stay calm. Only Leia could sense their uneasiness with how Yalurean was looking at her. She didn't blame them.

"Ah, yes." Yalurean said, after blinking. He turned to Luke and nodded to him slightly, eyes straying to Leia's chest.

"Anyways, you three are wanted on the bridge, along with commander Tano." Yalurean said and quickly left. Luke and Anakin visibly relaxed.

"Is he always like that?" Leia asked Anakin.

"No, not normally. But few woman are Jedi and even fewer female." He replied, shaking his head. "Besides he's looking with his eyes. Just try not to get caught being alone with him." He added, going into parent mode. He didn't even know he had a parent mode until now.

"That's not a problem." She said. He nodded slightly. The three stood and made their way and went to the bridge.

"General on the bridge." Rex said as the three entered.

"As you were." Anakin said. The clones went back to the panels in front of them.

Ahsoka pulled up a map of the building they were to infiltrate.

"We are being tasked with saving Jabba's son and deliver him back to the Hutt on Tatooine unharmed. This will help us gain access to their smuggler hyperspace lanes." Ahsoka said.

"Sounds easy." Anakin said.

"It does, except the Separatist have the huttling and are planning to gain the knowledge of the hyperspace lanes." Rex said.

"Oh, this will be fun then." Anakin said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"I sense something bigger going on, like a trap." Luke said.

"Then we spring the trap." Rex said.

"We play their game, then catch them red handed." Ahsoka said.

"Seems like we'll play their game then." Leia said. Luke nodded.

"Shall we then?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." The other four said in unison.

**A/N If you haven't guessed already, lines will be different. How do you think this is going to go? Sorry if Luke and Leia seem OCish, but it's fun. Please review and PM all hate to me. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Star wars belongs to Disney, wish I did own it though.**

**A/N Alright, my friend STARANIA has a fan fic called A STAR'S JOURNEY. Read it and leave constructive criticism for him please? I was going to post this yesterday so May the fifth be with you. Sorry its late. happy sinco di mayo. So now, without further Odu.**

The AT-TE's trekked through the trees as silent as they could, which was impossible, to the Separatist base that was on a cliff on the side of a mountain. Ventriss watched as the republic fighters took out the buzz droids one by one.

"All is going according to plan master." She said the holoprojection of Count Dooku.

"Good assassin." He said. "Now, make sure you find that disruption was the other day and do it quickly." He added.

"Yes master." She said and ended the transmission.

"Race you up Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded and smirked.

"You're on snips, just try to keep up." He replied. The two raced up the near smooth cliff side. Luke and Leia rolled their eyes. They didn't know if it was good or bad they were learning more of their father. They were going with the first.

"That includes you two as well." Ahsoka said. The twins smirked and raced after them. It soon became a race between the two woman and two men. Anakin and Luke won, no surprise really, and started taking down two, three droids at a time and were soon joined by Ahsoka and Leia.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." Anakin said when the two woman started slashing down droids with them. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

" Sorry we're late tot he party." She said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, it's only getting started." He said. And soon it was over.

Ahsoka and Luke retrieved the huttling and got it immediate medical attention when Luke noticed the huttling was sick.

The four Jedi were tasked with getting the huttling safe to Jabba.

"That doesn't seem too hard." Anakin said, cocky as always.

"Nothing sounds hard to you." Luke said.

"Way to be optimistic Skyboy." Ahsoka said dryly.

"Why'd you just call me that?" Luke asked. Anakin, Luke and Leia gave her questioning looks.

"I may or may not have easdropped when you three were talking privately with master Yoda." She replied, looking down, embarrassed and slightly sorry.

"At least try not to tell anyone else alright snips?" Anakin asked and she quickly promised.

'Alright then, to Tatooine then." Leia said. The others nodded and they boarded Anakin's personnel transport ship and headed off.

**A/N Sorry for short chapter. How do you think this is doing so far? Sorry if Luke and Leia seem OCish, but it's fun. Please review and PM all hate to me. Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Star wars belongs to Disney, wish I did own it though.**

**A/N I have nothing to say except sorry I didn't update yesterday, or the day before. So now, without further Odu.**

The arrival was nothing short of easy. In fact, we were shot down by droid fighters. Our crash landing was not smooth and we were attacked by the manguards.

"So, lets get tot he palace." Anakin said.

"Ok, but we should split up. Make it harder for them to get the huttling." Luke said. Ahsoka and Leia nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so here's the plan." Anakin said and whispered.

Luke and Ahsoka went off one way, Anakin and Leia the other.

Anakin sensed him before he saw him. Dooku jumped the two.

"Where is the huttling Skywalker?" He asked.

"If you want him, come and get him." Anakin said. Dooku pulled out his saber. Luke and Leia pulled out there's. Dooku hadn't even seen Leia yet since she was behind him. Three sabers activated. Leia had green. Blue, red and green clashed at once as the fight started.

Dooku then sensed Leia. He smirked. "Now I know you wouldn't bring your padawan with you." He said to Anakin, who smirked in reply.

"I didn't. This is a Jedi whose helping." He said. Dooku was shocked, which gave the duo the advantage they needed. He did his best to defend and attack. He cut the bag Anakin was carrying.

"You failed Skywalker. The huttling is dead." Dooku boasted in triumph, until Anakin opened the bag to reveal large rocks.

"No, we did." Anakin said. Dooku hardened his face, got back on his speeder and sped off.

"Lets hope they have better luck." Leia said. Anakin nodded and they headed to the palace.

(Scene change.)

"Jeez he's a heavy one." Luke said as he took the huttling from Ahsoka. They had decided to let Ahsoka rest from holding the stinky boy.

"Aren't they all?" She asked. He nodded, chuckling awkwardly.

"Lets continue then." He said and they headed off. Everything was fine and dandy until they got to the palace. They were attacked by manguards. Ahsoka started fighting them off, Luke helping to the best of his ability.

"Go give Jabba his huttling." Ahsoka said. Luke nodded and headed to the palace just as Leia and Anakin arrived. The three walked in, soon followed by Ahsoka.

Ventriss had to fight her way out of the palace.

"Well, this went smooth." Anakin muttered. The three others rolled their eyes at him.

"Probably for you." Ahsoka whispered. Luke and Leia bit their tounges to keep from laughing. Anakin shook his head at them.

"Kids." He said.

"You're the one to talk." Leia said.

"Yes I am." He said. That made them crack and they started laughing as they left. "What did I say?" He asked.

**A/N How do you think this is doing so far? Sorry if any of the characters seem OCish, but it's fun. Please review and PM all hate to me. Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star wars, but I don't.**

**A/N I'm going to bring in an OC in. Please tell me if she seems too much of a Mary-Sue. Now, without further odu.**

The four soon returned to the temple. Luke and Leia were assigned rooms whilst they had been gone, so they were escorted to them once they had gotten off the ship. There rooms were the simple plain one's just like every other Jedi had.

"Well, as long as they don't give masters a grand sweet or something." Luke mumbled.

"Don't jinx it golden boy." Leia said.

"I'll try." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"So you two are my new neighbors." A voice said behind them. They jumped and turned to come face to face with a thirteen year old padawan human girl.

"And who are you?" L:eia asked.

"I'm Ainorran and who are you." The girl replied, a little snippy.

"Who we are isn't important to you yet." Luke replied.

"Look, I don't care if you were raised on a moisture farm twenty-five years in the future. Don't be rude." She snapped.

"Look, just leave us be for now." He asked. She huffed, but went into her room next to Luke's.

Leia sighed and went into her room. Luke went into his room.

(Later at lunch.)

"I heard you two got to meet Ainorran." Ahsoka said.

"Yea, much like you." Luke said. His mood had changed.

"Yea, you get used to her." Anakin said sitting next to Ahsoka. Luke and Leia were across from them. At that moment the said padawan walked in.

Everyone stared at her.

"Uh oh, here comes the fire hazard." A padawan yelled, earning him a glare from Ainorran.

"Shut it, unless you want to know why they call me that." She said. The padawan gulped and everyone went back to what they had been doing before. Ainorran got her food and sat by herself.

"I'm guessing she always sits by herself?" Leia asked. Anakin nodded.

"No one wants to die. They say she's bad luck, cursed at birth or something." Ahsoka replied.

"So? Shouldn't someone try to be her friend?" Luke asked.

"Just don't get killed." Anakin said.

Luke got up and sat next to Ainorran. Leia soon followed.

"Haven't y'all the rumor?" She asked when they did sat down next to her.

"Yea, but we believe everyone needs a fair trial." Leia replied. Ainorran chuckled slightly.

"That's a first." She said.

"Well, we'll be full of firsts for you." Luke said.

"I bet you two will." She said, smirking. Just as long as you don't pry into my past. Were the unspoken words, though they seemed to understand about wanting to keep their pasts secret. Anakin and Ahsoka gave each other silent looks, then went and sat with the other three.

"Now this is a joke." Ainorran.

"Not a joke, a sign of trust." Anakin corrected. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So?" Ahsoka asked. She nodded slightly and the Togruta padawan smiled.

"Great." Luke said.

"Now we have that out of the way." Ainorran said, making them all chuckle.

**A/N Hope you like her. Anyways please review and tell my your thoughts. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star wars, but I don't.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had band stuff and am not updating on the weekends. Now, without further odu.**

All eyes were on them as others ate and tried to talk while watching. They were surprised how much Ainorran knew about the old republic.

"Its not hard to understand the history. It's just hard with learning the years." She said.

"That's for sure." Ahsoka said. Her plate of meat was half gone.

"The years are confusing to follow, if you pay attention to them." Anakin said.

"That's the easy way out." Ainorran said. She had a scar running from the right side of her lip to her neck, then burn scar that never fully healed on her neck. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes it's better to take the easy way it." He said.

"I don't try to take the easy way out often." Ainorran said. Leia nodded in agreement.

"People are wrong to not like you." Anakin said. Ainorran chuckled slightly.

"No one has ever liked me. I got this scar when I was one and I upset my mother, who happened to be a..." She trailed off. They seemed to understand that was a sensitive part of her life and didn't question her about her heritage.

"So, what else can you tell us of history?" Luke asked, changing the subject.

"I can tell you very little else." She replied.

"Why do you dwell on the past?" Leia asked. Ainorran chuckled.

"History repeats itself. The patterns of war and such. It's all throughout history, you just have to pay attention to the patterns." She replied.

"Like how?" Luke asked.

"The Jedi civil war is an example. The first civil war among Jedi was way before the old republic. It was during a time when Jedi were Je'daii and there were no Sith and Jedi. Just lightside and dark side. Each one chose which side they wanted to study." She replied. They were shocked by that bit of news.

"Well, nice to know there wasn't much war." Anakin said.

"All they had worry about were trivial things with few pressing things." She said.

"You talk like you've seen this." Luke noted.

"You act like this war is new to you." She said as if she knew. That was a hint. I won't talk about my past unless I want to.

"I'm going to see if we have a mission." Anakin said as he stood and left the mess hall.

(Time skip.)

"Well, me, Obi Wan, Luke and Leia have a mission." Anakin said to the four others.

"Where to?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're going after Dooku." He replied, smirking.

"Don't make it about revenge." Ainorran warned.

"I won't, I'm just going to have fun catching the separatist leader." He said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess some of us need to get ready, unless we're leaving now." Leia said.

"We leave in three hours. Enough time to pack and get on the shuttle that will take us to the space port where we'll board my ship the _Twilight _and search for him." He said. Luke and Leia nodded.

"Well, we better get ready then." Luke said. Anakin nodded and the five walked off to their rooms.

(Line break.)

None of the four Jedi said a word as they reached the _Twilight. _They barely had anything on board or on their persons as Anakin got ready for them to embark on their mission. Find and capture the separatist leader Count Dooku.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star wars, but I don't.**

Luke and Leia wait silently for their cue to ambush the separatist leader, but it never comes.

"This isn't good. They haven't contacted us in a day." Luke muttered as he paced. Leia sighed.

"We have to trust they'll know when to call." She said.

"I know, still." He said. His wrist com went off.

"Get the _Twilight _ready. We're getting off this dust bucket while being followed by pirates." Anakin's voice said over the com and Leia immediately sprang up and got it ready to take off. Blaster fire was heard outside. Anakin and Obi Wan ran in, deflecting shot after shot from Hondou's pirates and himself.

"Come and fight like real warriors Jedi." The said pirate taunted as they started to take off.

"Well, this was a failed thought of a mission." Obi Wan said.

"That's an understatement." Anakin said.

"You always think that." Obi Wan mumbled. Anakin shrugged. The fly back to Coruscant was uneventful.

(Line break. One standard day later.)

Yoda waited for them at the landing platform. He chuckled as the four Jedi got off the shuttle that took off once no passenger heading there was on.

"Interesting mission hmm?" He asked.

"With Anakin it always is." Obi Wan replied, bowing in respect to the Grand Master. Luke, Leia and Anakin all bowed to Yoda in respect.

"Mission, Luke and Leia, I have for you." He said. Obi Wan and Anakin took that as their cue to leave.

"What is it master Yoda?" Luke asked. Leia sighed. She prayed the Force it wouldn't be to take younglings to Ilum. Oh how bad she jinxed it.

"Take younglings to Ilum you will. Waiting there I will be." Yoda replied. Leia cursed herself mentally. "Leave immediately you do." The green master added. The twins bowed and went to the shuttle that would be taking them to the ship where all the younglings were waiting.

"Well, looks like you get to deal with more kids." Luke joked as they walked to the shuttle.

"Watch it look, I'm not helpless anymore." She said, though she never really had been helpless.

"I know, still." He said. She sighed. Luke made sure all the younglings were there, then let them board before they walked up the ramp of the ship, setting coarse for Ilum. The younglings, almost padawans, were all bubbly and excited as they talked in a circle under the supervision of the two Jedi Knight twins.

"You two aren't very talkative are you?" One, a small male Nautolan, asked. Leia smiled slightly.

"Actions can speak for themselves can they not?" She replied. That just confused them all.

"I guess." He said after a moment of thinking.

"Why don't you tell a story or a legend even?" Another asked. Obviously one of the few girl Jedi. Luke hummed in thought just to amuse them as he already knew what he was going to say.

"Legends are false myths that are told to inspire younglings like you and stories only last as long as others remember." He replied.

"Oh." She said. "What are you, myth or story?" She asked him.

"I'm neither." He replied. "Why?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Something is just different about both of you from most others I guess." She replied. He chuckled lightly.

"What does the force tell you?" Leia asked. The youngling shrugged again.

"It tells me you two are really different, almost like you're not from this time period, which is not really possible." She replied. Leia smiled.

"What's you're name?" Luke asked.

"Jasmine." She replied. She was a Togruta. She seemed taller then most would be at her age.

"Sometimes Jasmine, when something seems impossible, it actually possible." He said. She nodded slightly, not knowing what she meant by that.

**A/N I'm going to use my own OC younglings for this task that was originally Ahsoka's. P.s. Characters may seem Oocish.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star wars, but I don't.**

**A/N I feel like I've abandoned you. I'm über sorry for not updating recently. Please review and forgive me my loyal followers for not updating sooner!**

The younglings talked about what kind of crystal they were hoping for.

"I want silver, but I'll probably get blue." Jasmine said.

"Oh please, silver is useless compared to green." The Nautolan, Stahr, said. The other three rolled their eyes.

"Bronze is better." A Twi'lek boy said.

"No color saber is any more better then the next." Luke said. They stopped the saber color argument quickly. Jasmine was jumpy for some unknown reason.

"What color saber do you have?" Jasmine asked.

"Green." Luke replied.

"Blue." Leia said.

"Maybe one day I could be like you." Stahr said enthusiastically. He pointed at Leia.

"Maybe." She said.

"We're here." Luke said. They started landing. All the younglings got their gear on as they descended onto the surface of the icy tundra that was Ilum. Everyone walked in a single line, walking in the direction of the cave. The howling and breathtakingly cold winds whipped around the two Jedi and four Padawans a they walked as fast as they could against the winds.

Yoda was waiting for them when they arrived. He explained the caves. It was very simple. The main thing the younglings had to remember was to let the force guide them. The younglings turned towards the cave as Yoda opened the entrance to it.

"May the force be with you." He said as they walked in.

Jasmine walked behind the others. Stahr was boasting about he would be the first to get his crystal and went off on his own. The others walked silently until they came up to a section of four different tunnels.

"What do we do now?" Jasmine asked.

"Heck if I know." Lumina, a Togruta, replied. She headed off to the right. Jasmine went into the right middle cave. She didn't like being alone, but she had grown used to it. She looked around, hoping to see her crystal, but started losing hope as she kept walking.

She felt this was hopeless. She jumped when she heard an eerie sound. She sighed and kept walking. She saw her crystal up ahead, but it was so high up. She would have to climb to get it. She whimpered as she go to the base of the cliff. She started to ascend.

The noise got louder, then quieter as she climbed. It creeped the force out of her. At one point she nearly fell, barely hanging on. She was almost to the top, so if she fell she probably wouldn't survive.

She whimpered, but kept climbing. She heard a few run by, saying they had their crystals. She sighed and grunted as she dragged herself onto the ledge at the top. She then noticed she would have to reach out from the ledge to grab her Crystal. She groaned in annoyance.

"And this day couldn't get any better." She muttered and reached out and grabbed her Crystal. She ran back to the cave entrance, which was almost shut. She slid under it and barely made it. She was the last out.

She put her crystal in a safe place. Yoda nodded at each of them. "Now, construct your saber you do on the way to Coruscant." He said.

All the younglings smiled in excitement. They left with energy and a readiness to get their sabers built.

The younglings were hyperactive once on the ship and started going on about their adventures in the cave.

"At least none of you had to go back." Stahr muttered. They all went quiet and gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Because the first crystal I found wasn't real." He replied.

"I wonder why." She said dryly. He shot a glare at her.

"Don't even think about going there." He hissed. She shrugged.

"Whatever." She said. He clenched his fists.

"Alright that's enough." Leia said.

"Sorry." Stahr and Jasmine said in unison. They went into a staring contest against each other, but at least they were quiet.

"The way they act, you'd think they were siblings." Leia whispered to Luke, who agreed.

"Almost like us." He added. She narrowed her eyes at him, making him put his hands up slightly in surrender. She huffed slightly.

Soon the younglings were making their sabers. Two had blue and two had green. The only one who hadn't put there's together yet was Jasmine. Suddenly the ship lurched to a stop.

"Pirates." Leia grumbled.


End file.
